The invention relates to a container for liquids having a first chamber for a first liquid and a second chamber for a second liquid. Such containers are used in many areas of technology and serve to transport or store two liquids in a compact manner. Usually these containers are provided with a dividing wall so that exchange between the liquids cannot take place. If liquids are to be transported or stored at different temperatures, temperature equalization takes place. This can be advantageous. However, if each liquid is to have a specific temperature this may have a disadvantageous effect on the use of the liquid. It is also known to provided two containers in order to avoid temperature equalization and connect them together just with a bridge. This, however, results in greater cost of manufacture. Also the advantage of the one-piece container is lost.